Forcefield
by kingambrose
Summary: Seth has a bad dream in the middle of the night and Dean has his own little way of comforting him. / Rated M for m/m slash.


Seth was surrounded by some sort of _forcefield, _but not the protective type. It was like a forcefield of energy, electricity and emotion all wrapped up into one. He could feel a current running through him at 1000 miles per hour, coursing through his veins non stop.

Seth felt the fire build up inside of him, he felt as if he was going to explode at any given moment. A supernova of passion and exhilaration.

He felt a sudden warmth come over him, an embrace that was almost comforting. He found himself in complete blackness, nothingness.

Dean had been trying to wake Seth up for 10 minutes now, all Seth was doing was screaming and shouting, rolling around the bed frantically. It wasn't until Seth kicked Dean in the stomach that Dean had woken up.

"Seth! SETH!" Dean shouted for his lover to wake up, almost desperately now. Frightened of what might happen if he didn't.

Seth finally responded to Dean's calls and woke up with a frightful alertness.

"Dean.." Seth looked confused.

"What happened?" He rubbed his head in attempt to make the pain disappear.

"I don't know.." Dean replied, he was just as scared as Seth was.

"I was having this weird dream, it sounds stupid when I say it out loud but I was like, in the electric forcefield thing and I felt like I was gonna explode and.." Seth trailed off.

Dean grabbed Seth's head and planted a kiss on his sweaty forehead, savouring the salty taste of Seth's skin.

Seth sunk into the hollow between Dean's neck and shoulder. Appreciating the safety he experienced when he was with Dean.

Seth waited a few seconds before he slowly lifted his head and straddled Dean, looking contently into his eyes.

Dean cracked a smile, "Don't you dare give me that look."

"What look?" Seth replied, with exaggerated shock.

"You know what look I'm talking about, the look you give me when you want me 7 inches deep in your ass." Dean smirked.

Seth knew it was true and could feel himself beginning to get hard.

Dean began to grind on Seth's now rock hard cock and watched as his lover writhed in pleasure, tiny moans escaping from his mouth.

"Fuck, Dean." Seth groaned and placed his hands on Dean's crotch to feel his hard member.

Dean flipped them both over so that he was on top, he stood at the edge of the bed and stripped himself of his boxers. Seth began to do the same until both of them were fully naked.

Dean climbed onto the bed and crawled onto Seth, kissing his way up Seth's carved torso, all the way to that oh-so-pretty face. Seth's two toned locks were incredibly messy, some of them sticking to his face due to his sweat.

Dean kissed Seth roughly yet passionately, filling Seth's head with nothing but an electric lust. Seth held on to Dean's huge arms, as if to support himself. He kissed Dean back, allowing him to enter his mouth and feel his warmth.

Dean pulled back and looked into Seth's deep brown eyes and kissed him softly again before grabbing the lube from the nightstand.

He generously lubed himself up before pushing two fingers into Seth's entrance, Seth whimpered slightly before adjusting to the position. Dean relished the hot tightness of Seth, he withdrew his fingers and pushed his cock into Seth, his eyes closing shut in a dizziness of bliss. Dean grabbed Seth's beautiful neck and pumped into him harder and harder.

Seth let out a choked moan from the back of his throat and at this Dean cracked a smile.

Dean plowed deeper into Seth's amazing ass, hissing in delight as he choked Seth harder. He watched as Seth's hand moved down to his begging cock, he stroked it slowly and picked up the pace and before long Seth let out a prolonged scream, still gasping for air. Seth exploded all over his fist and the sheets beneath him and would have collapsed if it hadn't have been for Dean.

Dean pounded Seth's ass now, his eyes were dazed and the tension inside of him was growing rapidly, it finally boiled over and Dean let out a primal scream and released into Seth. His eyes met Seth's and he grinned with intensity, his eyes glittered with heat. Dean slowly pulled out and met Seth on the bed, Seth snuggled into Dean's shoulder as Dean kissed him lightly on the head before drifting off sweetly.


End file.
